Dark Side
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Apa kau yakin yang kekasihmu rasakan itu adalah cinta?" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; warn of Bloody Content ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.4 : Dark Side**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dark Side**

 **A fanfic by Wulancho95**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Drama, Tragedy**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Apa kau yakin yang kekasihmu rasakan itu adalah cinta?'_

.

.

" _Hyung_ , sarapannya aku letakkan di meja oke?"

Sebuah teriakan di pagi yang mengawali hari adalah rutinitas bagi Park Jimin. Bangun pukul lima pagi untuk membereskan apartemen, membuat sarapan hingga terkadang ia akan mencuci pakaian jika senggang.

Tiga potong _sandwich_ berisi telur serta daging asap dan segelas susu cokelat sudah rapi berada diatas meja. Piring-piring kotor yang berada di wastafel juga telah dibersihkan. Pekerjaan Jimin pagi ini telah selesai dan dia dapat berangkat untuk kerja.

"Ya." Balasan dari teriakannya cukup singkat. Namun Park Jimin akan tetap tersenyum karenanya. Seseorang yang masih berada di dalam kamar mungkin sedang bergelung di dalam selimut. Terlalu malas untuk bergerak dan terlalu nyaman berada di atas ranjang meskipun mentari bahkan sudah dua jam menyapa.

Langkah kaki Jimin ia seret ke arah kamar. Membuka pintunya dengan pelan dan lagi-lagi ia hanya akan mengulum senyum karena seperti perkiraanya, gumpalan seperti kepompong itu menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. " _Hyung_ ie, aku akan berangkat bekerja, kau tak mau memberi ciuman penyemangat?"

Selimut yang membungkus seseorang didalamnya itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Seperti sedang merapatkan kain yang membungkus tubuh kecil itu. Sebuah penolakan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jimin dengan nada menggoda. Senyumannya masih berada disana, tak pernah pudar karena Jimin akan memberikan wajah berbahagia jika berada di depan kekasihnya bagaimanapun juga.

Kemudian Jimin melihat jemari-jemari lentik kesukaanya keluar dari selimut. Menyingkap sedikit demi sedikit kain berwarna putih itu hingga menampakkan ujung kepala dengan surai sehitam arang disana. Tiga menit telah berlalu dan sekarang Jimin bisa melihat wajah sayu milik kekasihnya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Kemarilah,"

Dan seperti sebuah mantra, ucapan Jimin membuat kekasihnya itu menyibak keseluruhan selimutnya. Menampakkan tubuh mungil yang hanya terbalut kemeja kebesaran _baby blue_ hingga menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya. Bahkan lengan kemeja yang terlalu panjang itu membuat tangannya sama sekali tak terlihat.

Jimin rasanya ingin sekali menerjang pemuda dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Rambutnya yang kusut dan wajahnya yang sayu serta kaki mulus milik kekasihnya benar-benar perpaduan yang membuat Jimin amat sangat gila.

Namun Jimin hanya terdiam ketika langkah kaki milik kekasihnya perlahan mendekatinya. Napas mereka saling beradu ketika jarak hanya bersisa beberapa senti. Jimin masih menanti dengan sabar ketika ujung-ujung jemari lentik mulai menyentuh dagu serta pipinya.

"Perlahan sayang…" ucap Jimin ketika bibir semerah _cherry_ itu menyentuh bibirnya selembut kapas. Kedua mata milik kekasihnya mulai terpejam dan Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang yang lebih tua mendekat dan mempersempit jarak. Kuluman pada bibir bertambah intensitas seiring detikan jarum jam. Bibir atas menghisap bibir bawah dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Nampak begitu romantis dan manis. Tetapi, ada yang salah dengan ciuman itu.

" _Hyung_ , cukup." ucap Jimin sambil menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir kekasihnya meskipun masih bersentuhan. Bibir mereka jadi nampak basah oleh saliva dan memerah. Deru napas yang semakin berat membuat tensi memanas dengan cepat. Jimin tentu saja tak akan kehilangan kontrol karena baginya ciuman yang seperti ini sudah biasa ia dapat di pagi hari.

Pelukan dilepas. Jarak tercipta dengan cepat ketika Min Yoongi membuka matanya. "Aku akan pulang lebih cepat, _hyung_."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Jimin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan menggunakan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalnya.

Jimin akan pulang pukul enam sore setiap harinya atau pukul delapan paling lambat jika ia sedang lembur. Bekerja dibagian HRD sebuah perusahaan elektronik membuat Jimin mau tak mau meninggalkan kekasihnya kurang lebih sepuluh jam setiap harinya. Kecuali di hari Minggu.

Dan seperti rutinitas biasanya, Jimin akan pulang ketika Yoongi sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Tangannya memegang sebuah toples dengan beberapa kukis cokelat disana. Matanya masih setia mengawasi bagaimana tokoh pemuda yang sekarang melindungi tokoh perempuan dari hujan dengan payungnya. Sangat picisan, tipikal drama sekali.

"Aku baik…" jawab Yoongi pelan sambil menepuk beberapa kali puncak kepala Jimin. Membuat yang lebih muda nampak nyaman dan menguselkan wajahnya ke perut yang lebih tua.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ ie kan anak baik." Ujar Jimin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Yoongi yang kini menunduk kearahnya. Yoongi ikut tersenyum, meskipun senyum itu juga terlihat salah.

"Ah, _hyung_ ingin makan apa? Aku berencana untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi karena masih ada kimchi di lemari pendingin."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Jimin kini sudah bangun dari rebahannya dan duduk disamping Yoongi sambil menunggu jawaban yang lebih tua.

"Aku–bisakah kita makan di luar malam ini Jim?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi sepenuhnya memohon.

Dan sekarang Jimin yang ganti terdiam. Air mukanya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu akan menolak. Karena mereka tak pernah hanya untuk sekedar makan diluar.

"Kau bosan dengan masakanku?" tanya Jimin balik dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kerutan-kerutan di dahi kekasihnya membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar.

Yoongi menggeleng. Menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya dengan rapat karena ia merasa sekarang tatapan tajam Jimin mampu melubangi kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak."

"Hahahaha… _hyung_ , kenapa terlalu serius, hm? Ayo ke dapur, setelah aku mandi aku akan memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi." Jimin berlalu dengan tawa yang masih mengudara. Tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Di hari Minggu, biasanya Jimin akan bangun lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Sepasang anak adam itu masih terlihat bergelung dengan nyaman dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh keduanya. Yang lebih tua terlihat nyaman saat tubuh kecilnya dipeluk dengan nyaman oleh yang lebih muda.

Yoongi selalu suka bagaimana lengan Jimin memeluknya dengan hangat dan dia rela menukarkan apapun agar ia hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan itu seperti saat ini. Jimin masih memejamkan matanya ketika Yoongi telah tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

Telapak tangan Yoongi menangkup pelan pipi Jimin yang akhir-akhir ini nampak lebih kurus. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menyingkirkan poni yang sudah terlalu panjang hingga menutupi bulu mata milik Jimin.

Yoongi menyukai Jimin saat tertidur. Terlalu menyukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jim." ucap Yoongi pelan sambil menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka. Mematri segala kenangan yang telah ia lewati dengan Jimin hingga rasanya Yoongi tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa kekasihnya ini

"Uh _hyung_? Kau sudah bangun?" Yoongi memperlebar jarak ketika Jimin dengan mata yang separuh terbuka tiba-tiba menyuarakan tanya. Terlalu gugup untuk menjawab dan berakhir dengan mengangguk pelan meskipun ia tak yakin Jimin akan melihatnya atau tidak.

Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan meregangkan kedua tangannya menoleh ke samping ketika pertanyaannya tak terbalas. Hanya untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya yang sedang mengamati dirinya dengan mata yang tak berkedip.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau sudah memiliki yang seperti ini tiga tahun sayangku." Jimin menyeringai kecil sambil mengacak surai hitam Yoongi yang memang sudah berantakan. Menimbulkan dengusan kesal bercampur tak percaya.

Jimin tertawa kemudian. Di mata Yoongi itu nampak lebih hangat daripada cahaya matahari yang perlahan menembus celah tirai di kamar mereka atau suasana musim semi yang akan segera datang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang musim semi, sepertinya ini sudah memasuki bulan dimana bunga-bunga dan pohon yang telah berhibernasi panjang di musim dingin untuk bermekaran. Sudah selama itu ternyata.

"Um… Jim?" panggil Yoongi sambil memegangi piyama Jimin dibagian lengannya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi untuk menunggu pertanyaan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku pikir.. Ini sudah memasuki musim semi," ucapan Yoongi terhenti ketika tatapan Jimin semakin menyelidik ketika satu persatu kata keluar dari mulutnya. Yoongi tahu benar hal ini bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu ia minta, akan tetapi ia tak akan berhenti untuk berusaha.

Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya. Menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan masih menunggu atas apa yang akan Yoongi ucapkan. "Lalu?"

Yoongi menarik selimut yang tadi berada di lehernya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hanya matanya yang nampak dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Bisakah–bisakah kita untuk keluar berjalan-jalan?" suara Yoongi mungkin tak akan sampai di telinga Jimin jika saja ruangan yang mereka tempati terdapat benda yang bersuara satu saja.

Jimin menghela napas. Bangkit dari tidurnya hingga kini ia telah sepenuhnya duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Apa kau mulai bosan?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat denyutan nyeri di hati Yoongi. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda yang lebih kecil memeluk pemuda didepannya. Bahkan napas Yoongi semakin memberat ketika dekapannya mengerat. "Tidak, aku tidak bosan. Tolong jangan katakan itu."

Tangan Jimin menepuk beberapa kali punggung yang sekarang nampak bergetar itu. Ciuman-ciuman diujung kepala juga repetitif dilakukan untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak bosan Jimin, aku tidak. Tolong jangan katakan itu, aku tidak–"

Jimin balas mengeratkan pelukan ketika Yongi terus meracau dan mulai menangis sesenggukan dipelukannya. "Ssstt.. Aku tahu kau tidak bosan denganku _hyung_."

Dan dalam puluhan menit berikutnya tangisan Yoongi mulai mereda saat Jimin dengan telaten masih menepuki lembut punggungnya dan mengucapkan kata tenanglah berulang kali hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lagi dipelukan yang lebih muda. Napas Yoongi terdengar teratur diruangan sunyi itu.

"Kau memang tak boleh bosan denganku, sayang."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Terkadang Jimin akan menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan menonton film seharian di apartemen dengan Yoonginya. Membawa beberapa _snack_ dan soda untuk menemani mereka sambil berdesakan satu sama lain di sofa atau Jimin seperti biasa tidur dipangkuan yang lebih tua. Dia selalu bilang bahwa tidur dengan menggunakan paha Yoongi adalah hal paling nyaman meskipun kekasihnya itu akan protes karena pegal.

"Ah, ternyata monster lava itu adalah dewi bumi yang dicuri hatinya?" gumam Jimin masih sambil menyuapkan beberapa potong irisan keripik kentang ke mulutnya dan beberapa kali ke pemuda yang masih tak bergeming dari duduknya.

Ini sudah pukul enam sore ketika pukul sebelas siang tadi Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya setelah menangis dan tak menemukan Jimin disampingnya. Sejam kemudian mereka harus makan yang merangkap antara sarapan dan makan siang. Kemudian Jimin keluar apartemen dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan serta camilan yang akan mereka makan saat menonton berdua.

Moana sudah menjadi film ketiga yang mereka tonton hari itu. Beberapa bungkus makan ringan yang sudah kosong tergeletak di lantai. Matahari juga mulai beranjak ke persinggahannya ketika bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

Jimin sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan sofa sebenarnya. Lagipula siapa yang bertamu sesore ini dan mengganggu acara menonton filmnya dengan Yoongi. Jimin akan mengusirnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Oh hai Jimin- _ah_!" sebuah sapaan kelewat ceria menyambut Jimin ketika ia membuka pintu. Dan cukup membuat Jimin mematung karena darimana orang ini tahu tempat tinggalnya?

Jimin menekan pintunya untuk meninggalkan sedikit celah karena dia sangat tak ingin jika orang didepannya ini untuk mengganggu hidupnya. Fakta bahwa dia adalah Jung Hoseok benar-benar membuat Jimin merasa tak nyaman.

"Oh _hyung_? Um.. Ada apa? Dan bagaimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

Jung Hoseok tertawa. Baginya adik tingkatnya ini masih saja sama seperti saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah keatas dulu. Selalu tertutup. "Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu Jimin- _ah_? Kau harusnya bertanya kabarku karena kita sudah tidak bertemu selama lima atau enam tahun kurasa."

Jimin tersenyum kikuk. Menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal karena dia tahu kakak tingkatnya ini tak pernah berubah. Pribadinya yang terlalu ceria membuat banyak orang menyukainya, kecuali Jimin.

"Dan kau tak membiarkanku masuk, huh?" Hoseok mendorong gagang pintu apartemen Jimin dan membuat celah yang lebih lebar ketika ia bergerak untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Jimin masih sambil tertawa.

Jimin segera menghadang Hoseok yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemennya dengan kedua tangannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang amat sangat. "Ku mohon _hyung_ , kembalilah pulang. Aku–aku sedang tak menerima tamu hari ini." ucap Jimin sambil mendorong tubuh kakak tingkatnya itu untuk keluar.

"Hei hei, kau kenapa Jimin-ah? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?" Hoseok meronta ketika tangan-tangan Jimin masih memaksanya untuk meninggalkan apartemennya.

"PULANG HYUNG! KU BILANG PULANGLAH!" bentak Jimin akhirnya ketika Hoseok masih dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat balik mendorong Jimin dan membuat mereka masuk lebih dalam.

"Kau–kau kenapa?" Hoseok menghentikan gerakannya ketika wajah Jimin sudah sangat memerah karena menahan emosi. Dia tak tahu apa masalahnya tapi dia yakin ada yang salah dengan sikap Jimin saat ini.

"Jim, ada apa?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan cengkraman tangan Jimin pada kerah kemeja Hoseok saat itu juga. Terlalu terlambat untuk menghentikan segalanya dan Jimin tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat keadaan yang seperti ini akan terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian waktu seakan berhenti bagi mereka bertiga.

"Yoongi? Kau Min Yoongi?" Hoseok melepaskan diri dari Jimin dan melangkah kearah pemuda yang sama terkejutnya dengan dua orang yang dikenalnya itu.

Hoseok membeku tepat selangkah saat dia bisa mencapai teman satu angkatannya di sekolah menengah itu dulu. Air mukanya yang tadinya terkejut seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah dengan drastis. Dan diganti dengan kemarahan yang teramat sangat.

Jimin terbanting ketika dengan tiba-tiba Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya berbalik dan menghajarnya dengan kekuatan penuh di rahangnya hingga menabrak meja kecil dengan vas bunga diatasnya.

"Kau! Kau bajingan Park Jimin! Kau menyembunyikan Min Yoongi disini saat kau mengatakan bahwa ia terlibat kecelakaan dan mayatnya tak dapat ditemukan, hah? Keparat kau!" Hoseok mencengkeram kerah Jimin dan sekali lagi memukul pemuda itu hingga merobek bibirnya. Darah bahkan mengucur deras dari pelipis Jimin yang sempat terantuk ujung meja saat Hoseok pertama kali memukulnya.

Jimin terbaring tak berdaya ketika Hoseok memberikan pukulan-pukulan beruntun lainnya. Mengerang karena ia rasa seluruh otot diwajahnya mati rasa karena pukulan Hoseok benar-benar seperti mau meremukkannya.

Dan ketika Hoseok merasa Jimin sudah tak dapat bangun lagi ia segera menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Hoseok akan menemukan tempat tinggal mereka yang jauh dari Daegu dan menghajar Jimin karena telah membohongi semua orang tentang berita kematiannya

"Yoongi-ya kau tak apa? Kau aman sekarang, aku akan membawamu pergi." Hoseok segera memeluk Yoongi dan menenangkan seseorang yang pernah berada di hatinya itu. Tak dapat Hoseok pungkiri bahwa hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika melihat temannya yang terlalu berharga untuknya selama ini dikurung seperti tahanan oleh adik tingkatnya yang sinting itu.

"Aku–aku tidak bisa Hoseok-ah…" Yoongi meronta didalam pelukan Hoseok. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan temannya namun ia semakin menangis karenanya.

Hoseok menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan menghapus aliran air mata yang semakin deras turun. Mengusap-usap lembut kedua pipi tirus yang dulu masih menjadi gumpalan favoritnya ketika bercanda dan menjadi target cubitan. "Aku akan membawamu pergi _hyung_ , kita akan pergi–"

Ucapan Hoseok terhenti ketika sebuah benda runcing menembus perutnya dari belakang. Darah memuncrat dari mulutnya yang masih berusah mengucapakan sebuah kata ke pemuda dihadapannya.

"Maaf Jung Hoseok-ssi, tapi Min Yoongi tidak akan kemana-mana." Jimin dengan wajah yang tertutup poni dan seringaian menakutkan di bibir robeknya berdiri dibelakang Hoseok sambil memegang pecahan vas bunga yang telah menancap sebagian di perut kakak tingkatnya itu. Menekannya lebih dalam hingga luka yang ditimbulkan semakin lebar, bahkan Jimin tak segan untuk mencabutnya dan menancapkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Jimin..Jimin, hentikan Jimin!" Yoongi bergerak memegangi tangan Jimin yang masih berulang kali menghujam perut hingga dada Hoseok yang sekarang telah menggelepar di lantai dengan darah yang telah menggenang dibawahnya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Min Yoongi dan akan membawanya pergi." Nada suara Jimin terdengar datar, namun aura kelamnya benar-benar menakutkan. Tangannya masih berulang kali memberikan tusukan meskipun ia tahu pemuda didepannya itu telah kehilangan nyawa.

Yoongi bersimpuh disamping Jimin, memegangi erat tangan kanan kekasihnya dan mengambil pecahan vas yang bersimbah darah untuk kemudian ia buang. "Jimin dengar, Min Yoongi tidak akan kemana-mana, Min Yoongi tidak akan kemana-mana."

Jimin terdiam setelah ia juga mendapatkan pelukan erat dari kekasihnya serta bisikan-bisikan bahwa Min Yoongi tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan selalu berada disampingnya.

Tangan penuh darah milik Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dalam bingkaian penuh keposesifan. "Min Yoongi tak akan kemana-mana. Ya benar, Min Yoongi tak akan kemana-mana."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan air mata yang semakin banyak turun saat melihat wajah penuh luka milik Jimin tersenyum antusias. Memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Jimin semakin mendekat dan mengerat lengan yang lebih muda ketika bibir robek milik Jimin menyentuh bibirnya. "Kau selamanya milikku Min Yoongi, kau tak bisa bosan denganku dan kau tak bisa pergi dariku."

.

.

' _Aku pikir yang kekasihku rasakan bukanlah cinta.'_

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Ehe… If you can't reach the feel, so do I huhuhu..**_

 _ **Ngga tau deh ini nulis apa, perasaan nulis ff ngga pernah sesulit ini, cuma 2k aja padahal. Plotnya amburadul dan ngawur seratus persen hahaha..**_

 _ **Ya udah ya pokoknya ini buat event MinGa white day serta ulang tahun Yoongi kesayangan.**_

 _ **Semoga ff MinGa semakin lestari yeheee…**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,**_

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
